


Just some drabbles:)

by Onyx_Bee



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hermitcraft RPF, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), mcyt
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 07:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28467369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onyx_Bee/pseuds/Onyx_Bee
Summary: I got v bored so here we go





	1. Chapter 1

I am VERY new to ao3 so give me a break, but I'm excited to start writing on here! I'm Onyx and I use they/them pronouns, so please use them! I'm also on Wattpad and my user is Onyx_Bee00! Thanks :)


	2. MCYT - DREAM . TECHNOBLADE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Technoblade and Dream practice PVP, but little does Dream know Technoblade is a strategy god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first thingy here!! yayy??

Technoblade wanted to yell, scream even when Dream sliced his arm with his ax. Instead, he opted for swinging his sword at Dream's ever-smiling mask. How the masked man saw, Techno had no clue. All he knew was he had to beat him, for pride's sake.

Dream panted a bit, stepping back out of the way of the blood god's sword. He noticed how the shorter man was slightly panicking, obviously affected by the wound in his arm. Dream took out his shield and looked at his wound for a second, seeing blood slowly pouring out. "We can take a break if you need it, Techno." He looked up at the half hoglin man, but he shook his head.

"In your dreams, nerd." He said as he stepped back, loading his crossbow. Dream sighed a bit and ran forward about to swing at him again. Techno grabbed his sword, using it to block the attack. They fought in such a way, it was almost like they were just dancing around each other. 

Dream didn't know how Techno could handle the cold of the winter day on top of the fight, especially considering he came from the Nether, but he chose not to worry about it, seeing as he was wearing more layers. Techno hid behind a pillar, and Dream took a second to catch his breath. "'Blade, you're bleeding. You have got to stop at some point." He loaded his crossbow.

"Dream, have I ever told you about the time I got kicked out of a Walmart?" Techno said out of the blue. Dream furrowed his eyebrows.

"What? No?" Dream questioned. Caught up in his confusion, Techno ran out of behind the pillar struck his face, breaking his mask. Dream didn't take long to process what happened and covered the bottom half of his face with his arm.

If there was a way to describe how Techno looked in that moment, so smug and sure, Dream would say he was ethereal, almost evocative. Techno could say the same for the bit of the green man's face he saw, even if only for a moment. It was like they were in that moment forever. Like nothing else mattered. But as soon as it came, it had gone away and Dream was about to shoot his crossbow at the pinkette. Before he could snap out of his thoughts, the arrow was in his shoulder. 

Techno hissed at the sharp pain, taking out his shield so he could take a split second to react without worrying. "Techno, I'm serious. You don't have your head in the game today. We can just stop." Technoblade laughed.

"Dream, if you're saying YOU want to back out then back out. We both know I won't stop until I get bragging rights." He put his shield down and pulled the arrow out, and held tightly onto his sword. Dream huffed. The potato farmer-blood gods pride was too big for him to ever stop, and to some extent, Dream understood perfectly. but you can see it in his eyes, he knows he's losing.

Dream put his shield up, getting ready for any attack the worn-out man in front of him would throw at him. Techno took one slice at his shield, two, three. Dream held his breath and at the fourth attack, he pushed his sword away, throwing Technoblade off and allowing him to push him down. 

The hoglin man dropped his sword and dragged Dream down with him. Dream barely caught himself before he landed on the wounded man, and looked at him. The pink-haired man under him was almost iridescent, although very tired. His tusks slightly yellow, but taken well care of. Even with cuts, scars, and dirt on his face, he was absolutely exquisite. He could almost fall in love. "You done yet?" He asked, almost breathlessly. 

"Never," Technoblade responded, now under him. He grabbed Dream by the shoulders and threw him to the side, allowing him to grab his sword and get up. He must've got up a little too fast because he immediately became lightheaded. Dream got up and looked at the man in front of him. Tired, bleeding, about to fall over if he doesn't stop soon. 

Dream knew he wouldn't stop, so he made a choice. "Well, I am." He put down his weapon. Techno looked at him suspiciously.

"What's the catch, green man?" He teased, though he was secretly glad. Dream shrugged and walked over to him, to which Techno stopped leaning on his sword and held it in front of him, staying on guard.

"No catch. I'm just a little worn out. And I think we could both use a break, at least for today." He held out his hand for Techno to shake. He slowly lowered his sword and sighed. 

"I guess you're just no match for the blood god, huh?" He smirked and Dream chuckled.

"I-" Then Techno attacked him once more, cutting his arm, knocking him down, putting his foot on his chest, and held his sword to Dreams throat. "Wh- I thought you were too hurt and tired to-"

"Sun Tzu, The Art of War, ''Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak''" Techno moved his sword closer to his throat, barely touching him with it, And Dream put his hands up. 

"Fine, fine, you win. Happy?" He huffed and the pig-man smiled. He then stabbed his sword into the ground next to his opponent, moved his foot off of him, and held his hand out for Dream to grab.

"Maybe." He said as Dream grabbed his hand and got up. He rolled his eyes. 

Dream looked at Techno. "What do you mean maybe? You won." He let go of his hand and put his hands in his hoodie pocket. 

Techno crossed his arms. "I should get something for winning."

"Like what?" Dream asked, raising an eyebrow though Technoblade couldn't see it. 

"Take your mask off." He said. Dream froze.

"What?" Dream asked. He didn't think the blood god would ever be interested in seeing his face. Not after all of their rivalry. Maybe it was for blackmail? Maybe he wanted to see just how ugly he might be?

"Take your mask off. Stop standing there with your mouth wide open and take it off." Techno pushed his hair out of the way of his own mask, made out of an animal's skull. it wasn't enough to cover his eyes or mouth, but you could never see if Techno's face heated up at any praise. You could never see anything above his mouth. It suited him quite well. It made him look intimidating. If it weren't for the holes, you wouldn't be able to read him at all. There are very few people who have seen him without his mask. 

Among them were Philza, Tommy (On accident, of course.), and Wilbur. Dream has never had the pleasure of seeing all of the man's face, only his tusks, chapped lips, and his divine almost blood-red eyes.

"Well? Are you gonna do it or am I going to have to take it off of you myself?" Techno asks, uncrossing his arms and taking a step forward. Dream closes his mouth and bites his lip, before deciding to speak.

"Only if you take yours off too." Dream smiles a bit, faking confidence. The hoglin in front of him hums, thinking for a moment.

"Fine." He puts his hand on his mask but pauses. "Take them off at the same time?" He asked. Dream nodded, moving his hands to the back of his head to unclasp his mask. 

"One." Dream takes a deep breath.

"Two." Technoblade holds his breath.

"Three." And they take their masks off.

If there was a way for Technoblade to describe Dreams face, Then he's sure it would be something like 'Beautiful sunkissed skin' or 'ethereal beauty' but instead of saying any of that, he says "Wow you're not as ugly as I thought you would be." He thought he had said something wrong and immediately starting panicking, but Dream smiled a bit.

From his point of view, Technos cheeks were redder than red. Scars were littered all across his face, dark circles under his eyes, his hair covering his forehead, and how his eyes seemed to swirl when he saw Dreams face. Dream knew what he wanted to say because he wanted to say it back. How his nose looked like it has been broken before. How he looked like he needed to sleep for a million years. How even though he looked rough, it was like if there was truly a god then they must've spent years perfecting him. He was so divine. It was like a million angels sacrificed themselves just to build him. 

"Same goes to you." He bit his lip and Techno couldn't help himself as he stared just a bit longer before looking away and was about to put his mask back on, just to hide his reddening face. "Well don't put it back on." Dream put his hand on Technos's hand, and the shorter man's face heated up more. He could feel how cold his hand was. How rough Dreams fingers were.

"And why not?" He looks back up at him and Dreams smiles. 

"Because then I wouldn't be able to do this." Dream moved his hand to Technos cheek and tilted his head up, then he kissed him.

For Techno it was like a glimpse of heaven. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed him back. The feeling was Euphoric. Like there was nothing else. Like there wasn't a wound on his arm which was still bleeding a bit, it was like Techno didn't have to worry anymore.

For Dream, it was like a dream come true (pun not intended). He could taste the toothpaste Techno had used that morning. He could feel how warm he was, compared to Dream. He felt his chapped lips against his own sort of soft ones. He felt butterflies in his stomach and his heart spun. His mind was singing and He just wanted to be closer to him. He snuck a small look at the shorter boy's face as he kissed him, and he has never seen something so divine. So iridescent. So ethereal. So calm. If he could, he would live in this moment forever. But they had to break apart. They put their foreheads against each other's, and Dream kissed the other's tusks. He kissed his nose, his cheeks, and pecked his lips a few times just for good measure.

Technoblade slowly opened his eyes and looked into Dreams emerald green ones and chuckled a bit. "What is this, fan service?" And Dream laughed a bit. 

"They would go crazy if they saw this, wouldn't they?" Dream dropped his mask and his other hand on Techno's other cheek. 

"Should we.. tell anyone?" Techno asked, dropping his mask as well and put his hands over Dreams.

"I think I want this for myself first." Dream smiled. 

"So selfish," Techno mumbled, smiling.

"Maybe I am. I wanna keep you all to myself." And he kissed him again. He had fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love some criticism!! Criticism and advice would be perfect:)) Thank you sm for reading!!


	3. MCYT - CURSED DREAM . CURSED TECHNOBLADE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What can I say? it's cursed. And a lime. Major shitpost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream is a white circle with legs, and Techno is an actual pig. I'm sorry.

Dream walked through the dream SMP with his two human guards, dream and George. He was the king here. He was the dictator, pulling the strings and killing whoever disobeys. He waltzed around, watching the people and animals alike freeze up when he put his gaze upon them.

Except for one.

The one who beat him in a fight for 100k. The one who wears a crown and acts all high and mighty, almost as if he's above him. The only thing that could ever take him down.

Technoblade.

He was talking casually to his friend, Philza, who froze when he saw me staring. When the pig noticed, he turned around and he saw me. I looked into his eyes, but he rolled his eyes and turned away, casually continuing his conversation. Dream scowled and started to walk over, motioning for George and Sapnap to pull out their swords. How he managed to do this, no one had a clue. Without arms, it was very difficult for Dream to do even the simplest tasks. However, it was like he could walk a certain way and George and Sapnap would know immediately what was on his mind.

He walked up to Technoblade and Philza, and Techno sighed a bit before motioning for Phill to walk away before anything could get started. Philza gave him an understanding nod and walked off to be with Nihachu and Wilbur.

"I see you still won't give me the respect I deserve." Dream states, standing as tall as he can for having no torso.

"Dream, full disrespect, you are a head with legs. Not even tall ones at that." Techno laughed, holding his head high.

"Techno. Look at yourself, then look at me. I have a whole nation. You're just lucky you fought against a few of us. I assure you, the second I said the word, I would be standing and you would be no more than a speck of dust." Dream bent down to the pig's level. Technoblade smiled and shook his head.

"May I remind you who got the 1000 win streak on skywars?" He said staring straight into Dream's black soulless eyes. To say Dream was intimidating would be an understatement. He was bone-chilling. He was monstrous. Even for the strange form he took, he was the most terrifying person alive.

"We both know that will be no match for us, no matter how many 4v1s you've won." Dreams voice lowered and Techno huffed a little. "Why don't you meet me at your old bunker later, hm? I would love to have a little.. chat with you." Techno could only guess what that meant. Techno nodded.

"How about at midnight?" The pig asked, knowing if it was dark it was more likely he could hide from the blob with legs in front of him. Dream nodded, and by nodded he bowed forward then bent backward in a strange motion that would probably hurt if a normal person had done it. Techno doubts he even has bones.

"See you then." And with that Dream, George, and Sapnap left. The pig watched them walk away to do their morning intimidations, soon joining Wilbur, Niki, and Phil.

Midnight soon strolled around, and Techno was sweating bullets. He had a lot of potions on him, about a day worth of strength, invisibility, and speed. He could only pray to a god he doesn't believe in that Dream didn't bring an army with him, hiding in the walls, just waiting for him to show up. He took a deep breath and dove into the water and found the entrance. He dropped down and glanced around.

"Dream?" He said, cautiously. He had put on all of his armor before even entering the land it was once under, now blown to smithereens.

"Techno." Dream said from behind him. Techno whipped around and only saw him.

"Are your goons not here to aid you in the heat of a fight?" Techno smirked, faking confidence.

"I didn't come here to fight, Techno." Dream said in an almost warning tone. Though still having a smile, Techno could sense this wasn't a time for jokes.

"Then what do you want?" The pig asked, taking a step back. He knew his base as if it were the back of his hand, but he knew Dream had to know it just as well, or he wouldn't even think about meeting here. 

"You." Dream said simply as he slowly backed me into a corner.

"What do you mean?" Techno said, barely having time to react as Dream used his foot to push the other down. 

Technos crown had fallen off, and he could only look up in slight panic before he felt Dream nibbling on his ear. 

"Sh-shit."Techno stuttered, much do Dreams pleasure.

Theyve done this before, but Dream always tends to keep them few and far between to keep the pig on his toes. Not to say they didn't enjoy it, it was like a breath of fresh air. There was always some sort of tension, or some conflict they always had to deal with. Sometimes the air felt so thick, it was like you could cut it with a knife. This was the only real time they could actually breath. It was like teetering on the edge of heaven and hell, constantly about to trip. Techno was taken out of his thoughts when Dream put his legs between his and bit down.

"Shit- Dream-" Technos head went back, as Dream got to work, marking the animal in front of him. They both knew they wouldn't mention this night for the rest of their lives, but that didn't mean they couldn't enjoy it while it lasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DFJAKFH THIS IS CURSED


	4. MCYT - VILLAIN DREAM . HERO SAPNAP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jhdfskhdklfs based off a tiktok
> 
> I kinda strayed from the original idea but its still there:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hot villain enby Dream supremecy>:))))

Dream walked around the ballroom, Watching as people drank, ate, and danced. They saw their enemy, Sapnap, calmly walking around. They smiled, slowly making their way to him. They snuck up behind him, as they always could, and turned him around, putting their hand out for Sapnap to take.

"May I have this dance?" They said, smiling, yet staring him down. He then knew.

Dream rushed past the people with masks, having long forgotten their custom made one. They desperately hid their face while the hero of this story ran behind him. People rushed to the safety of bathrooms, bedrooms, basically, anywhere that wouldn't be near the fight. Sapnap barely managed to push around people, unlike the thinner, more agile villain ahead of him. 

When Dream had finally gotten to the roof, they moved their arm from their face and reached into their pocket. Their dirty blonde hair fell over their forehead, as Sapnap hadn't caught up to them yet.

Dreams mind started to wonder as they pulled a small device out of their pocket. What will Sapnap do if they do it? If they complete their mission? They didn't want or even need to hurt him. They had predicted this. The hero was almost always where they were if he knew it or not. Always there, next to them in some way or another. From a random fast food place to parties. But that didn't matter now, as they needed to find a place to drag the hero away so what happened next couldn't touch him. 

They scanned the area, every now and then imagining the tan, black-haired man seeing the building he began the night admiring all blown to just a pile of rubble. The villain almost smiled at the thought, thinking about how the shock would affect their fight. Maybe he would get angry and get rougher? Maybe he wouldn't be able to fight back as much? Dream knew Sapnap was competitive, and no matter what happened, they knew he was going to fight. 

They put the device back in their pocket when the hero had finally caught up, and Dream put on their regular, white mask. They turned around to see the sight behind them. Sapnap was lightly panting, rolling up his sleeves with his head held high. "Why are you here?" He asked, tightening his headband. Sapnap was bigger than Dream, not fat or chubby in any way, most of it was muscle. He had very dark brown hair, almost black. He was wearing a white button-up with a black tie and vest, and he had a coat but that was lost when he had noticed the villain. 

Sapnap was attractive, to say the least. Dream revelled in how the younger looked, biting the inside of his cheek. "That doesn't concern you, does it Snapmap?" Dream pushed his hair back and Sapnap scrunched his nose up at the nickname. 

"Judging by the fact that you're at a fairly large building, with some of your enemies in it, you're definitely up to something. It's MY job to stop you." He said, taking a step forward. Dream smiled, though the younger couldn't see. 

"Then you'll have to catch me." They said as they jumped onto another building. They stayed slow enough for Sapnap to follow, every now and then glancing back. 

When Dream had decided they were far enough to be safe, but still see it, he took out the button. Once he pressed it, the building would collapse. He could barely see the entrance to the building, and a few people were getting out. Considering People were told to stay inside when they were fighting, not too many will make it out alive. He smiled.

"What is that?" Sapnap said cautiously, looking straight where Dreams' eyes are, though he couldn't see them. Dream lifted his mask above his mouth, showing off a wide grin. 

"I led you away for a reason, Sapnap." Dream said simply, putting his finger over the button.

"Dream, whatever that thing does, don't do it." Sapnaps eyebrows furrowed, putting his hands up.

"This little button here will blow up that building in a minute, Sap. You cant always save the day, you must know that." They said, grinning.

"Dream, don't. I have friends in there!" He shouted, taking a step further.

"One man's friend is anothers enemy." They shrugged. What they didn't expect, was for Sapnap to grab onto their wrists, making them drop the button in shock.

They quickly recovered, shoving Sapnap off.

Sapnap smiled a teasing smile. "I never got that dance you promised."

Dream smiled in response, widening their stance. The fight had begun, Sapnap trying to keep Dream away from the button. 

Some time passed, and They were both growing tired. They needed to find a way to wrap this fight up. Dream dove for the button, barely grabbing it before they pushed it. Sapnap looked up at the building, watching it crash down. 

Sapnap froze, almost like a deer in the headlights. Dream stood, a smile gracing their face. Dream walked over to his enemy, playing some waltz playlist on their phone and putting it up full volume. They put it a little ways away, and took Sapnaps hands. Sapnap almost tore himself away from the blond haired person in front of him, But Dream held him tightly, before loosening their grip and keeping a gentle touch.

"What are you doing?" Sapnap asked, furrowing his eyebrows,

Dream lifted his mask, dropping it on the floor.

"You're going to get that dance."


End file.
